


I'd Like to be Honest

by imaginethat57



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for Swan Queen Week, Day 1- Confessions. Regina is ready to take the next step with Emma in their relationship, but first she has to get something off her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like to be Honest

The weight of another’s hand in hers made Emma smile. The fact that the hand she was holding belonged to Regina, well that made Emma’s heart sing. Her boots scuffed along the walk up to the mayor’s home, contrasting with the sharp _click_ every time Regina’s heels made contact with the bricks.

Emma tilted her head up and looked at the waning moon, grateful for the small light it provided that glowed on Regina’s face. It stirred up a whirlwind of emotions in Emma’s gut to watch the soft, grey-blue lighting play on Regina’s features. There were really no conditions, lightings, settings that could make Regina look less beautiful. At least through Emma’s eyes.

When they reached Regina’s front door, Emma squeezed Regina’s hand a little and turned to face the other woman. She didn’t want the night to end, but she couldn’t complain when the couple had had yet another wonderful evening together.

This was new for them. Emma had finally gathered up the courage to ask Regina out about a month and a half ago, and their first date was more than a little rocky. Regina’s heel had snapped off her shoe on the walk that Emma hadn’t thought to tell her to plan for. The waiter at the restaurant had been rude to Emma, clearly of the belief she had no business in a quality establishment. And to top it all off, the entrée had shellfish in the sauce that Emma was unaware of that caused her to break out in immediate hives; huge, red, and angry all over her face and body. Regina had had to rush her to the hospital.

And maybe it was the most disastrous first date Emma had ever experienced, Regina as well for that matter, but all she can really remember from that night is the warm feeling of Regina holding on tightly to her hand in the seat next to her hospital bed into the next morning when they finally released her. Since that night, their dates had gone much more smoothly. Emma remembered to check for shellfish in her food, and to alert Regina to what kind of footwear she’d need. 

Tonight, however, on their eighth date, Regina had decided to plan their outing. She took Emma to Storybrooke’s Apple Festival, an event that Regina had seen fit to create in the very early days of the curse to break up the boredom of the days. It remained a tradition among the town even after the curse break, taking place every October.

Emma had happily stuffed herself with hot cider, apple pie, cider doughnuts, apple streusel, and every other food the festival had to boast. Regina had sipped her own cup of cider, and indulged a little as well, though certainly not to the degree Emma had. And halfway through the evening, when Emma was bemoaning the ache in her overstuffed stomach, she told Regina it was still the best fair she’d ever been to. She had then added with a goofy grin and dramatic flair that it was simply because she had Regina at her side, and covered the brunette’s face with even more dramatic kisses.

For the sake of her dignity Regina had pushed Emma away, but her laugh and bright smile made it quite clear that she not so secretly enjoyed the affection. After that they had ambled through the rest of the festival tranquilly, stopping here and there to play games or to chat with others. Regina purchased a jar of apple butter, and another of applesauce. When the sun had gone down, and the two had enjoyed everything they could at the festival, they started their walk home hand in hand.

Now at Regina’s front door, Emma’s eyes were full of stars and moonlight as she looked at Regina.

“Thank you so much for tonight. It was amazing. Stomach ache and all.” That same goofy smile from earlier spread over Emma’s lips again, but there was sincerity shining through it.

“I had a wonderful time too.” Regina responded, her smile growing just as bright. She leaned forward and pressed a simple kiss to Emma’s lips. The blonde instantly sank into it, threading her fingers through Regina’s chocolate colored hair. The kiss stayed tame on the front stoop, Regina would never be comfortable displaying her affairs in front of the town, even on a sleepy residential street in a town where most inhabitants were in bed by nine thirty.

When they broke apart, the decision Regina had been thinking about all week came to surface in her mind. Looking into Emma’s eyes, shining with a smile full of too much adoration for Regina to process at the moment, she knew what choice she wanted to make.

She sucked in a deep, fortifying breath and spoke, “Would you like to come inside?”

Emma’s eyebrows rose with a small pique of surprise followed by a pleasant roll in her stomach, and she responded, “I would love to.”

In the den, Regina handed Emma a glass of whiskey. Neither woman took a sip of their drinks, however. Regina sat tightly on the couch next to Emma, staring into the amber liquid in her glass in silence. She was startled out of her stupor when Emma rested a hand on her knee.

“Hey, are you okay?” She questioned quietly.

“Yes, I am.” Regina responded with a pursed smile, “But I would like to be honest with you.”

“Okay,” Emma smiled gently, encouragingly, “I’d like that too.”

“I invited you in because, I have been enjoying our time together, and our amorous affairs have been, pleasing, to say the least.” Emma threw her a wink, in response to which Regina gave an eye roll and continued, “They have been pleasing, and they have been growing in passion. I know you have held back to avoid pushing me, which I appreciate. After everything I have been through, recently and over all these years, I very much need that from you.”

“Of course, Regina.” Emma said sincerely, “We’ll take this at whatever pace is safe and good for you. I don’t want anything you’re not ready to give.”

“Thank you, Emma.”

“No thanks needed.” Emma returned with her ever present smile of the night.

“Regardless, what I wanted to tell you tonight though, is that I am ready. I would like to engage in, shall we say, more _intimate_ acts of passion.” Regina purred out her last words in a low, seductive voice, and moved her own hand to Emma’s thigh. “Is that something you’d like as well?”

Emma gulped as her eyes bulged slightly. She fought to shut her jaw which had dropped open at Regina’s words and proposition, and when she could finally work those muscles again she replied, “Yes, I would like that a lot.”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s reaction, having learned how fun it could be to rile Emma up a long time ago. But some of her bravado faded when she recalled what she wanted to say next.

“Well I’m glad we are on the same page. There is something though. Something I wish to confess.” She sighed and pulled back a little.

“Is that why you’ve been so tense since we got inside?” Emma asked, confused at the sudden mood shift.

“Yes. I’m just nervous of how you’ll react I suppose.” Regina answered, refusing to meet Emma in the eyes, instead casting her gaze to her hands folded in her lap.

“Oh god. Is it bad? Do you have another secret family in like Minnesota or something?” Emma’s imagination started reeling, and she concocted a dozen other scenarios, all of them involving Regina wanting to use her for sex, some of them involving a need to flee the country. But Regina simply huffed and rolled her eyes again, some of her tension fading at Emma’s predictable conclusion hopping.

“Nothing so ridiculous, Emma. Please try to maintain some semblance of rationality. And I don’t think it’s bad. At least I hope it isn’t.”

“Okay,” Emma tried to focus on the scene before her and what Regina needed, sensing this was something deeply personal for the brunette. “Okay so, lay it on me then.”

Emma braced herself for the worst news, and Regina braced herself for the worst reaction. Finally, she spoke.

“I’ve never been intimate with a woman before.” She blurted out, hoping to rip the bandaid off as quickly as possible. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look on Emma’s face.

There was a short beat of silence, then a very small, “Oh.”

Regina opened her eyes in disbelief, and almost anger. She stared back at Emma for a second before she opened her own mouth, “Oh? That’s it?”

Blinking in confusion, Emma replied, “Yeah? I mean, Regina, I’m sorry you felt so nervous telling me. And I appreciate that this is something you’re trusting me with, I’m not trying to make light of something that was hard for you to admit. It’s just, it doesn’t change how I feel about you, or how attracted to you I am.”

“It doesn’t?” Regina asked in near bewilderment.

“Nope.” Emma smiled, and casually released the ‘p’ with a little pop.

“It doesn’t make me less desirable? I mean, I won’t have any idea what I’m doing.”

Emma chuckled softly, “First of all, no of course it doesn’t make you undesirable. You’re still you. And second of all, that’ll be fine. We’ll make sure we communicate. I’ll tell you what I like and what I don’t like, I’ll tell you when something feels good, when something doesn’t. And I would really love it if you told me the same. Besides, it’s not that different from how you go about sex with anyone else; you go with what feels right, feels good, and read your partner.”

Regina’s smile returned, and she took a moment to size her partner up. The heat of which Emma felt on her skin and all the way down to her core. She cleared her throat to diffuse some of the tension. Regina for her part, moved her hand back to rest on Emma’s thigh, but this time higher up and closer to the inside.

“Well then, if I want this, and you want this, then what do you say we move this up to my bedroom?” Regina spoke in a rasp of pure sex. Emma nodded quickly and Regina tittered naughtily at the blonde’s enthusiasm as she waved one hand and both women disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


End file.
